Expect the Unexpected
by Animew3
Summary: When Sumire has to leave on business for a month, she leaves her granddaughter in the care of the Kawamura family. All is good until Taka accidentally breaks Sakuno's arm during a training session.


Expect the unexpected

Summary

After Sumire has to leave for business, she leaves her granddaughter in the care of Taka Kawamura's family, all is well until Taka accidentally breaks Sakuno's arm during a training session.

* * *

Sakuno was packing her suitcase, she was almost ready to leave . It had enough clothes to last her a month and she also packed her tennis gear. Her grandmother told her that while she was gone She better improve at the sport. Since she started playing tennis at 12, she hadn't improved in any way. Not even a tiny bit. Sakuno really didn't see the point in playing tennis anymore, but her grandmother still thought that Sakuno had potential to a good player.

At 15 years old she was still clumsy and shy but lost that child-like cuteness, and what replaced it was the beauty of a young woman. She had long stopped keeping her hair in childish pigtails and instead kept it in a loose braid swept over her shoulder. Soon Sakuno was all set and ready to leave. She grabbed her suitcase and left her room, but not before taking one last look. It would be the last time she would see It for a whole month. Out she went.

Downstairs her grandmother was at the door waiting. "I'm sorry Obaa-chan, did I make you wait long?" She apologized while the polite girl she'll always be.

"No, but I have to catch my flight soon, so let's go."said Sumire. They both left to Sumire's car to take Sakuno to her new caretakers house.

During the ride Sakuno had a pang of nostaglia. Normally when Sumire would leave on business, she would stay with Tomoka, but Tomoka moved away when they were 13. Since she was Sakuno's only friend you can imagine how lonely she was. Sakuno also remembered her old crush, Ryoma Echizen. She still liked him, but he moved back to the states to focus on tennis. Right when she started to feel tears build up the car stopped. "We're here."said her grandmother.

"Hai."said Sakuno as she grabbed her bags and stepped out. They were at Taka senpai's house.

The car drove off and before she could even take another step Taka Senpai and his parents greeted her. "Hello,welcome to our home."Said his mother in a warm voice.

"Arigato." Said Sakuno bowing holding her bags.

"Let my son carry those for you."said Taka's father.

"Oh no, you don't have to-" she was protesting, but the strong tennis regular already had her bags in hand and was rushing to the house.

"Come in Ryuzaki-san"said his father. Sakuno followed Tara's parents.

The first floor of the house is the sushi restaurant,while the upstairs was where the family lived.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying."said .

"A-Arigato."said Sakuno as she followed her. Upstairs, Mrs. Kawamura opened a door, revealing a bedroom. It was kind of small but really nice. It gave off a cozy feeling. While It wasn't as big as her own room, Sakuno really gratefull for It.

The room had a window on the wall. If you look down you could see cars passing. On the back wall was a closet with a dresser next to It. Right next to the window was the bed. To her Sakuno's surprise, her bags were already placed on the bed. Taka must have beaten them there. "Please enjoy your stay here, and make yourself at home."said before she left

When Sakuno looked out the window she realized how early in the day It was. It was 12:00pm and she realized that she had forgotten about breakfast, and It was lunchtime. She spent the whole morning packingleft and forgot to eat. Sakuno looked down at her outfit. She was wearing black Adidas sweat pants and faded pink T-shirt, her pink sneakers were downstairs . She decided to go downstairs and ask for something to eat.

When Sakuno was downstairs, she saw the Kawamura tidying up the restaurant.

'They must be opening soon.' she thought.'I don't want to interfer' she was going upstairs when she saw a little girl younger then her. Probably four or five years old. She had thick brown hair that was cut short and blue eyes. She was really cute, and didn't look anything like her father and brother. Obviously taking after her mother.

"Are you the person staying her?"asked the little girl, very blatant. Sakuno blinked.

"A-Ano, Hai. " squeaked Sakuno

"That's great!" squealed the little girl."My name is Mistuki! I think you know my oni-chan" Her eyes were sparkling.

Then out of nowhere, Sakuno's stomach growled, very, VERY loudly.

Mistuki laughed out loud. "You must be hungry. Come on, I'll have my daddy make you something."said Mistuki, pulling Sakuno's arm downstairs.

* * *

**I'm ending chapter one there. I'm really tired, its almost 11:00 at night.**

**But don't worry If you like thus story so far and make It obvious in the comment section(hint hint) I'll update as often as I can**

**If you really enjoyed this story and want to read more then lucky for you because i have no life and have nothing better to do besides update stories, and If you like my other story, "Going Home" then this is your lucky day because I'll be updating that soon**! Also feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes so I can correct them!


End file.
